A Brother's Safe Embrace
by supergirl02
Summary: A Missing Scene. After the events at Scandal's Kurt goes home to find Finn already there and the two begin to talk.


A BROTHER'S SAFE EMBRACE

_**SUMMARY:**_ After the events at Scandal's Kurt goes home to find Finn already there and the two begin to talk.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Don't own Glee...if I did season 4 and 5 never would have happened the way they did!

_**A/N:**_ So...huh...Can I still blame Nebula for this? Oh, alright, I'll take the blame this time! Hope you all like it!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Finn Hudson was glad to be home. After the night he'd had with his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, well….needless to say he was upset with himself and disappointed with her. Right now they needed the breather from each for a night or two. He went into the kitchen to grab himself a drink and snack because really food was the answer to everything especially if his step-brother, one Kurt Hummel, had baked before he'd left that evening.

"Thank you Kurt," Finn mumbled around the cookie in his mouth. Taking a drink of his milk, he grabbed another cookie, not aware of front door opening and shutting or the sound of socked feet stumbling towards the kitchen.

"Dude!" Finn gasped, choking slightly on the milk he'd been drinking. He'd been so engrossed in his snack that he hadn't seen his brother enter until Kurt had gone into the fridge.

Kurt's reaction was more telling. He dropped his bottle of water and pressed himself into the still open fridge.

Finn frowned, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," Kurt disagreed with a shake of his head. "You startled me. Why are you sitting in the dark Finn?"

Finn looked around; seeming almost surprised to realize the lights weren't on. He reached for the light switch while muttering, "I just wanted a snack."

Both teens blinked at the onslaught of light and Kurt looked distinctly uncomfortable as he looked away. He hoped the slightly older teen wouldn't notice…

"Are you crying?" Finn demanded to know. He moved forward a couple paces from the counter where he'd been leaning to eat his late night snack.

'So much for that wish', Kurt thought to himself. Out loud he replied, "No."

"You suck at lying little brother." Finn took a closer look at the other teen. "What happened Kurt? Did Blaine say something?"

"No," Kurt said. "We had a disagreement and now I'm tired. Blaine and I will talk about it tomorrow and everything will be fine Finn. I promise."

Finn stared at his brother, looking him up and down. Something wasn't right and he knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was determined to figure it out. He'd left the younger teen to deal with things alone way too many times before – it wasn't happening again, not on his watch.

His eyes flared as he declared, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Who – why – Finn, sit down!" Kurt jumped in front of his brother to stop him from storming out of the house. "Seriously, Finn you're going to wake up our parents. What's gotten into you?"

Finn took a calming breath before replying, "You're shirts coming untucked. You've been crying and you have that look from before you left McKinley. You're also missing a button on your vest. I'm not _that_ stupid Kurt."

Kurt's mouth opened and shut a few times. He was stunned to say the least. He knew his dad would notice. Had known that Carole would have been suspicious but he'd thought he'd manage to escape Finn.

"He didn't do anything." Kurt replied.

"Kurt," Finn tried.

"He didn't." Kurt interrupted. Seeing the look of disbelief on his big brother's face Kurt found himself spilling everything.

He told about Sebastian who he can't help but hate with a passion and how they'd gone to Scandals. He leaves out running into David K. but told about how he'd been sitting to the side while watching his boyfriend dance with another until he finally cut in. He told how Sebastian keeps flirting with Blaine not just tonight but every time they see him all the while putting him down and how Blaine doesn't seem to notice.

"It ended in a fight and Blaine decided to walk home. I lost the button to my own stupidity because I wasn't paying attention and I was mad." Kurt finished with a shrug. "Like I said, Blaine and I will talk about it tomorrow when we're not mad."

Turning he went to leave the kitchen; he's tired of talking. There's doubt he'll sleep but he just wants to collapse on his bed. His mind hasn't stopped running since Blaine took off. He hasn't told Finn everything but Kurt hopes it's enough to hold the slightly older teen off until he forgets about it.

"Good night Finn," Kurt calls over his shoulder not stopping in his forward motion until he's upstairs in his room.

Now that's alone Kurt is quick to change, barely taking the time for a shortened version of his skin care regiment. Not that it matters because as soon as he lies down on his bed he breaks down into tears he can no longer hide. It's not just tears for a ruined night, its tears for not getting the part wanted in The West Side Story. Its tears for knowing he'll never be able to 'pass' as straight. Its tears for the fear that he'll never be good enough for the man he's in love with.

To busy crying he didn't hear his bedroom door open or the soft sigh that comes from the doorway. He didn't see his brother look at him worriedly and wonder briefly what he should do before marching into the room and bringing him into a hug.

Kurt flinches and ok, maybe he's more impacted by his boyfriend's actions then he thought.

"What aren't you telling me Kurt?" Finn questions

Kurt says nothing, knowing if he opens his mouth he'll spill the rest and he doesn't want to but Finn is looking at him with such understanding that he can't stand it. Where is the teen that couldn't stand to be in the same room as him? And as the worry in Finn's eyes go up a notch Kurt spills the rest of the story.

He tells about Blaine drinking and getting drunk and walking him to his car…

"I told him no," Kurt said his voice trembling slightly. "He tried to persuade me but I said no again and then we got into an argument and he decided to walk home."

While Kurt is upset with his boyfriend, the hurt he feels is at the forefront. For Finn there is nothing but anger. If he has his way he's going to make sure Blaine Anderson wishes he was never born.

As if reading his brother's mind Kurt glared at him. "You don't touch him Finn. He was drunk and not thinking and he didn't _do_ anything."

"Fine," Finn agreed reluctantly, "I won't hurt him."

It's the best Kurt's going to get so he gives a small smile. "I ruined your shirt."

"It's just tears dude," Finn said. "It'll dry."

"You should get some sleep; you have a big game tomorrow." Kurt scolds playfully.

"And leave you here to stay up all night alone?" Finn gave him a look. "Come on let's go downstairs and watch some TV. There has to be something horrible on that you'll like."

Finn didn't wait for an answer, he simply grabs Kurt's wrist and gently bustles him downstairs. There's an old black and white movie on AMC and the two settle in to watch. Kurt shudders a few times as his tears dry up but otherwise says nothing…at least until an intermission comes on.

"Maybe if I _was_ more spontaneous or more…I don't know _something_," Kurt started to say. His voice quivered as he voices his insecurities.

"Stop that." Finn ordered reading his brother's thoughts. Anger pooled into his stomach and he wants nothing more than to go and find the teen that had brought that tone into his brother's voice.

Kurt flinched upon seeing the anger in Finn's eyes. He hadn't meant to upset Finn. He _really_ didn't need another person mad at him, not today, not after his disastrous night.

"I'm not mad at you Kurt and do you know why?" Finn asked. He rushed on not letting Kurt answer for fear of hearing that Kurt thought he was lying or didn't know. "Because you didn't do anything wrong. Blaine did. You know after Burt and mom found out about me and Santana, mom was going on about….ok, I don't know but that's beside the point. Burt said he'd told you this but he was going to tell me too and he said that I mattered. That I deserved more than a cheap room in a cheap motel. Well, you matter too and you deserve more than the backseat of your car with a drunken boyfriend who probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning."

Finn isn't surprised when fresh tears started to fall down Kurt's face. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his brother into a warm embrace, new ideas for how to make Blaine's life a living hell popping into his head.

For his part, Kurt burrowed deep into Finn's embrace, feeling completely safe for the first time since leaving Scandals. He could practically hear his brother plotting but as the feeling of warmth and safety enveloped him so did tiredness and he soon could no longer keep is heavy eyes open.

Finn sat on the couch holding Kurt for close to twenty minutes when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Burt Hummel walked into the living room. The older man stopped and frowned as he took in his son's tear streaked face and hands clutching his step-brother's night shirt.

"What happened?" Burt demanded quietly.

"Uh…Burt," Finn mumbled not sure what he should and shouldn't say. Though he was quiet willing to toss Blaine into Burt's line of sight he didn't want to deal with Kurt's anger.

Burt sighed, "I understand kid. I'll try and talk to your brother in the morning. You'll take care of it otherwise?"

"With pleasure," Finn answered.

"Want help laying him on the couch?" Burt asked.

"No, he's not that heavy to carry upstairs." Finn assured his step-dad with a small smile.

"I'll turn his bed down just let me grab a bottle of water." Burt said. He ran a hand through his son's hair before leaving the room for the kitchen.

"Hey Burt," Finn called out.

"Yeah?" Burt turned to give his full attention to his step-son, hoping that the teen would tell him what had caused his son to cry himself to sleep.

"Could…I mean would you grab us each a bottle of water to take up?" Finn asked.

Burt simply raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Of course; I'll be right back."

Finn nodded as he scooted forward, gently manhandling Kurt into his arms. He managed, barely, to get Kurt's arms around his neck without waking the other boy. He felt Kurt once again fist his night shirt in his hands. Standing slowing Finn kept one arm in a firm grip around Kurt's shoulders and slipped his other arm under Kurt's knees.

Finn walked as gently as his tall, lanky frame would allow. He met up with his step-dad at the stairs and followed carefully to his brother's bedroom where he waited patiently for Burt to move back the covers so he could lay his cargo down.

Once Kurt was safely in bed and Burt had left Finn settled into Kurt's desk chair, putting his phone on silent while he surfed the net. He waited a half hour, looking up every couple minutes to make sure his little brother was doing alright, before finally going to his own room.

As he lay down, he set his alarm, after all, just because he'd promised not to _hurt_ Blaine didn't mean he hadn't promised not to _visit_ the other teen.


End file.
